Tactical Of Love
by reraibussu
Summary: Akashi dan perasaanya, Kagami dengan kepolosannya, dan Aomine beserta penyesalannya.


**Tactical Of Love**

.

.

.

Akashi dan perasaanya, Kagami dengan kepolosannya, dan Aomine beserta penyesalannya.

.

.

.

Mereka pertama bertemu saat siang hari.

Dengan terik mentari yang hangat menerpa kulit dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan helai-helaian surainya.

Ia melihatnya.

Sosok tegap bersurai gradasi yang tengah menepuk pundak kawan setimnya dulu.

"Midorima, boleh aku pinjam gunting mu?"

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti, hanya tampak wajah-wajah kaget dengan gurat aneh yang terlihat diwajah para anggota tim basket Teiko dulu.

Dengan tangan menyentuh poni, ia bersua, "Kelihatannya poni ku sudah panjang."

Yang dipanggil Midorima masih tak menyahut, namun sebuah uluran tangan dengan gunting berganggang merah terlihat.

Ckris...ckris.…ckris.…

Helai demi helai merah maroon mulai berjatuhan, membuat iris berbeda warna yang indah menampakkkan diri.

Ia melihatnya.

Bagaimana sosok bersurai gradasi itu menatapnya polos.

Dengan tenang, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Syut...

Satu hujaman bilah tajam dari gunting merah milik Midorima ia lontarkan.

"Kagami Taiga, ya.…boleh juga.…akan ku ingat," ujarnya pelan dan berbahaya.

Padahal dalam hati ia tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri, saat merasa begitu dekat dengan sosok beralis belah tersebut.

Beberapa hari setelah ia dikalahkan, mulanya ia merasa begitu frustasi.

Bayangkan!

Seorang Akashi Seijurou harus bertekuk lutut dihadapan seorang mahluk berotak hampir kosong!

Rasanya dunianya seolah runtuh.

Ia sudah memikirkan ribuan taktik jitu untuk membalas dendam, namun semakin ia berfikir untuk hal itu, semakin pula ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ta.…taiga.…" panggilnya pelan sambil menatap sebuah potret yang ia ambil saat menonton pertandandingan Seirin lawan Shutoku.

Figur tegap dengan surai merah tua, dipadu dengan pakaian basket yang dominan berwarna putih. Dalam jangkauan jauh ia memotret, masihlah tampak bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh membanjiri tubuh tegap sosok itu.

Akashi tak tau mengapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Seingatnya ia hanya merasa sedikit tertarik akan pemuda yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan kawan-kawan seperjuangannya di Teiko.

Berbekal rasa penasaran, ia pun segera melesat pergi menonton pertandingannya.

Dan pada akhirnya.….

Ia malah jatuh hati pada pemuda yang menjabat sebagai bayangan Kuroko.

Ia benamkan helai maroonnya dalam-dalam ke bantal.

Wajahnya memerah dan pipinya terasa panas.

Apa menatap potret seseorang yang tengah tersenyum cerah dapat membuat mu hampir gila?

"Itu cinta namanya, Akashi." perkataan seorang Mayuzumi pun segera berenang-renang dengan indah dikepalanya.

"Aaaaaghhhhhhh! Bodoh!" teriaknya keras.

Namun, setelahnya ia malah mengambil potret pemain basket tim Seirin dengan nomer punggung 10 itu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ujarnya lebih pelan, dengan senyum kecil yang tertoreh dibibirnya.

Dengan sadar ia dekatkan wajahnya pada potret itu. Ia kecup pelan wajahnya sebelum ia kembalikan potret itu diatas nakas, disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Oyasumi," ujarnya dengan dada diliputi rasa bahagia.

Walau nyatanya, ia hanya bisa berlaku begitu hanya pada potretnya saja.

.

.

.

 **Tactical Of Love**

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji Tenshi 10 & Red Blood**_

.

.

 _ **OOC, BAD EYED, AU, TYPO AND ANYMORE**_ :v __

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

So~

Enjoy to reading .w.)/

.

.

.

Bunyi dering telfon yang memantul dari ruangan besar itu begitu memekakkan telinga.

Hanya dengan bersenjatakan handuk merah ia segera melesat keluar kamar mandi.

Klik...

"Halo, dengan Akashi Seijuro disini," ujarnya.

Lama tak ada shutan dari sebrang hingga sebuah suara berat mulai bersua, "Y-yo...Akashi." iris Akashi membola, pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Dengan suhu ruangan yang cukup dingin dan hanya memakai sehelai handuk, entah mengapa Akashi merasa panas menerpa sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan kaku, Akashi turunkan ponsel yang berada ditelinganya, hanya untuk melihat jika nama sang pujaan lah yang terpampang jelas disana.

'Aggggghhhhhhhhh~ kenapa aku bisa tidak tauuuuuuu!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Halo, Akashi?" tanya yang disebrang sana.

Secepat kilat ponsel keluaran terbaru itu kembali ke posisinya.

"Ya, Kagami, ada apa?" tanyanya seramah mungkin.

Dadanya terasa penuh oleh letupan kebahagiaan.

Berbulan-bulan ia menantikan saat-saat seperti ini.

Mengingat jika hubungannya dengan Kagami agak buruk dipertemuan perdana mereka, hingga membuat Akashi jadi segan untuk sekedar berkirim kabar dengannya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah dirumah Kagami untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Kuroko, bayangannya sang Taiger.

Saat itu hatinya begitu sakit, kala harus melihat bagaimana Kuroko dimanjakan perhatian oleh Kagami, cahayanya.

"Halo, Akashi? Kau masih disana?"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Akashi terkejut.

"Er~ tampaknya kau sibuk," ujar Kagami tak enak.

"Ti-tidak kok," balas Akashi. Pipinya kembali dihiasi warna pink samar saat sadar ia tengah mengacuhkan sang pujaan hati.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"Hah~ jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan ucapan ku, ya."

"De-dengar kok, aku cuma agak lupa," jawab Akashi penuh kebohongan.

"Ah, begitu~ kau pasti banyak kerjaan, ya..."

Akashi tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih bertanya pada sosok disebrang telfon sana. "Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Un.…itu.…apa kau sibuk minggu depan? Maksud ku~ aku bermaksud untuk jalan-jalan di Kyoto, jadi.…aku pikir ada baiknya minta mu temani jalan-jalan begitu.…" aku Kagami.

Lama tak mendapat jawaban dari Akashi membuat Kagami ketar-ketir sendiri.

"Halo...Akashi?" panggilnya.

"Ya-ya tentu...jam berapa kau kemari? Akan ku jemput di stasiun."

"Um...jam 10 pagi mungkin, kau tidak sibuk kan?"

Akashi tersenyum, walau ia yakin Kagami takkan tau.

"Tentu tidak , aku juga merasa butuh jalan-jalan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ku tunggu hari munggu jam 10, ya!"

Akashi mengangguk, yang lagi-lagi tak akan diketahui oleh Kagami, sebelum berkata, "Tentu."

Kagami berucap, "Terima kasih." berulang kali dengan wajah tidak enak pada sosok bersurai maron di Kyoto sana. Sedang pemilik kulit dim bersurai navy itu malah asik melihati dia dengan seringai lebar diwajah.

"Puas?" tanya Kagami sebal setelah ia mematikan ponselnya.

Ponsel lipat berwarna merah itu tampak diremat erat oleh sang empunya.

Aomine masih asik tetawa-tawa, tapi kebahagiaannya tak berlangsung lama, karena ada tangan kemerahan yang mengeplak surainya.

"Mati sana!" maki Kagami jengah.

"Hahahaha~….maaf-maaf," balas Aomine sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Kagami hanya memandang Aomine datar.

"Lagi pula~ kau kan kalah, jadi terserah aku kan," lanjut si dimmy boy acuh.

Dahi Kagami berkedut "Tapi, ya, tidak begini caranya, Aho!" maki Kagami pada pemuda didepannya.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau hanya perlu mengajaknya kencan dan menembaknya, setelah itu kau bisa putuskan dia kapan pun kau mau," balas Aomine enteng. "Lagian~ kapan lagi coba, kita bisa ngerjain Akashi Seijuro-sama yang terhormat," lanjutnya.

Kagami tak tertawa, meski Aomine sudah terpingkal-pingkal didepannya.

"Mungkin.…..jika yang melakukannya bukan aku, tapi ini aku yang melakukannya, Aho! Mikir, woi! Mikir! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah ditusuk pakai katana? Kan ga lucu liat berita tentang seorang Kagami Taiga mati digorok pewaris karena masalah cinta," terang Kagami panjang lebar.

"Oh, ayolah, Kagami~ Akashi tak kan melakukan itu, kan sekarang dia sudah berubah jadi lebih baik. Gak, labil lagi." yang merah tua dirangkul mesra oleh Aomine.

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Hoi! Hoi! Jangan menatap ku begitu, lagi pula ini kan sesuai perjanjian kita," ujar Aomine pada Kagami enteng. "Dan kau." tunjuk Aomine pada Kagami. "Sudah kalah, dan harus menerima hukuman mu."

Kagami tak membalas, ia hanya mendesah lelah.

"Aku tak yakin masih bisa bernafas saat wisuda nanti," gumam Kagami pasrah, sementara Aomine asik mengacak surai merah tuanya gemas.

Pemilik surai gradasi itu menatap figur didepannya dengan raut tak nyaman yang ketara.

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin tampak tercetak jelas dipelipisnya, keadaan yang sungguh berbeda diperlihatkan oleh sosok yang lebih mungil.

Dengan surai maroon yang cerah ia tampak sangat segar, belum lagi senyum mungil yang sedari tadi tercetak jelas dibibirnya.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu," ujar pemilik marga Akashi.

Yang beralis belah tampak meringis, sadar jika ia baru datang sekitar 20 menit dari waktu janjian yang ia tetapkan sendiri.

"Er~ kau sudah lama, Akashi?" yang lebih tinggi bertanya, sementara yang lebih mungil menatap maklum pada sosok didepannya.

"Kau pasti capai bepergian dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, mau mampir ke kedai dulu untuk beristirahat?" tawar Akashi, mengabaikan pertanyaan sosok didepannya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk, tanpa menjawab dan bertanya lebih lanjut, ia merasa segan untuk menolak ajakan seorang seperti Akashi. Sosok yang sudah dibuatnya menunggu lama di stasiun yang bejubel manusia, sendirian.

Kedai yang mereka singgahi tidaklah begitu besar.

Hanya sebuah kedai mungil yang menjual makanan tadisional Jepang.

Sebut saja dago, mochi, serta teh hijau tanpa rasa yang tersaji cantik diatas meja mereka, yang barang tentu bagi perut karet Kagami kurang banyak dan nendang untuk disantap.

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada ditempat umum dengan pemilik nama kecil Seijuro, sudah pasti kudapan ringan itu hanya tinggal piringnya saja.

"Jadi? Pertama-tama kau mau kemana?" Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri, kala mendengar suara Akashi yang lembut menyapa telinganya. Untuk ukuran orang yang hampir dicolok dengan gunting, tentu saja suara merdu Akashi itu terdengar bak musik kematian.

"Um.…entah, aku.…aku tidak tau." Kagami sedikit meremat gelas mungil berisi teh panas miliknya.

Dalam hati ia menyumpahi sosok berkulit remang yang ia yakini tengah tersenyum sejuta dolar karena menertawakan nasibnya.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, dalam hati ia merasa berbunga-bunga.

Mungkin karena ia befrikir jika Kagami sedang modus mengajaknya kencan?

Yah~

Bolehlah sesekali Akashi narsis.

Toh dia juga manusia, walau masih titisan iblis.

"Mau ke Arashiyama?" tawar Akashi.

Kagami menatap Akashi dengan kening berkerut. "Itu...tempat apa ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Akashi tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukkan senyum simpul, yang bagi Kagami bak gerbang menuju mimpi buruk.

Tegukan ludah pahit Kagami lakukan, sebelum ia berdoa dalam hati.

Aroma dedaunan basah yang tercampur dengan embun tercium diudara, bersamaan dengan terlihatnya hamparan hijau yang menentramkan mata.

Bunyi dedaunan dan batang pohon bambu yang saling bergesekan karena tertiup angin terdengar begitu menenangkan.

Harusnya sih begitu.

Jika saja Kagami tidak bersama makhluk semampai beriris merah cerah, yang merupakan pewaris .

Objek wisata yang terletak disebelah barat kota Kyoto itu entah mengapa langsung berubah menjadi lokasi uji nyali menuju dunia lain.

Jalanan yang membelah hutan bambu tersebut terlihat bak lorong menuju neraka dimata merah tua Kagami.

"Kagami?" sentuhan lembut di tangannya membuat pemilik lompatan yang lebih tinggi dari tiang jemuran itu merinding seketika.

"Ayo," ujar Akashi lembut diiringi senyum penuh pesona pada Kagami yang tengah menatapnya.

Kagami mengangguk patah-patah.

Meski Akashi katanya sudah tobat, tapi kan tetap saja.

Auranya itu loh.

Horor!

Jemari mereka saling bertaut.

Walau nyatanya, tangan Kagami sudah dingin dan banjir keringat.

Akashi masih lah sesantai saat mereka bertemu tadi, membuat aura wibawa berbau angker miliknya menguar kemana-mana.

Terutama pada sosok bersurai gradasi disampingnya.

Tanpa sadar Kagami meremat tangan Akashi erat kala mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki memasuki areal hutan bambu.

Diam-diam Akashi tersenyum, hatinya menghangat, seperti jemarinya yang tengah dilingkupi oleh tangan besar milik Kagami.

"Setelah ini mau kemana lagi?" tanya Akashi sambil terus berjalan kedepan.

Ia begitu menikmati belaian angin yang tengah memainkan anak-anak rambutnya, sangat berbeda dengan Kagami yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Er~ aku tidak tau, menurut mu, enaknya kemana?" tanya balik Kagami sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Akashi.

Merah bening dan merah tua bertemu. Iris sewarna namun berbeda kematangan itu saling memandang singkat, karena Akashi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Ku...ku fikir lebih baik kita mencari tempat beristirahat sejenak." saran Akashi pelan, namun cukup keras untuk dapat didengar indra Kagami.

"Bagus! Ayo cari makan yang banyak!" Akashi yang melihat roman Kagami yang berubah menjadi lebih ceria, tersenyum samar.

Dalam hati ia begitu bahagia, karena akhirnya moment-moment yang seperti ini bisa ia dapatkan.

Akhir dari perjalanan mereka dari hutan bambu adalah restoran keluarga dengan gaya minimalis.

Makanannya sih enak, tempatnya juga nyaman.

Tapi.…..

"Senpai.…bisa...bisa kau agak menjauh dari ku? Aku sedang makan," terang Kagami sweetdrop sembari melirik sosok bersurai hitam disampingnya.

Sosok berbulu mata lentik itu hanya mengerucutkan bibir kesal, sebelum ganti menoleh pada kouhainya yang memiliki surai maroon cerah.

"Jelaskan, Sei-chan! Kenapa kau harus kemari dengan.…dengan dia!" tunjuk sang senpai pada Kagami.

Kagami tak mengubris pemilik surai hitam berkilau itu, ia lebih memilih untuk memelototi daging panganggnya yang bisa saja hangus swaktu-waktu, jika ia salah timing untuk mengangkatnya.

"Kami sedang jalan-jalan Mibuchi-senpai," terang Akashi jujur dengan pipi bersemburat pink pucat.

Yang bernama Mibuchi melotot, bibirnya terbuka, dan rasanya ia tak percaya.

Meja mungil itu digebrak sekuat tenaga.

"Ta-tapi.…tapi kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut tak rela yang ketara.

Dalam hati Mibuchi mengutuk sosok beralis belah yang memiliki surai gradasi tersebut, atas ketampanan, kesempurnaan, serta kepolosannya. Hingga akhirnya ia mampu membuat sorang Akashi Seijuro tertarik padanya.

Akashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Mibuchi, ia lebih tertarik memakan makanannya.

Toh, aroma daging matang yang dibakarkan oleh Kagami tampak begitu lezat untuk dicincipi.

"Sei-chan~" rengek Mibuchi sambil kembali duduk.

Kagami berdecak sebal, sebelum satu daging bakar dengan saus ia lesakkan pada belah bibir Mibuchi yang tengah meraung.

"Berisik," cercanya pedas. "Makanlah yang tenang," lanjutnya dengan nada setengah marah.

Mibuchi tak bersua kembali.

Ia memilih diam dan mulai memakan daging bakarnya.

Ya~ dari pada nanti dia yang dibakar Kagami, kan gawat.

Walau dalam hati masih asik menyumpah-nyumpah.

Ada sepasang kaki yang melangkah mengikuti dua pemuda bersurai merah didepannya.

Langkah kakinya pelan dan sama sekali tak terlihat berbahaya, namun percayalah, jika kedua pemuda yang ia ikuti tengah bergelagat tak nyaman.

"Sssst~ ssssst~ Akashi!" panggil yang tinggi.

Yang dipanggil Akashi melirik sang pemanggil dari ekor matanya.

"Sampai kapan dia akan mengikuti kita."

Akashi menggeleng tak tau.

Semenjak keluar dari areal resto, Mibuchi memang tak henti-hentinya mengikuti arah langkah mereka, padahal mereka sama sekali tak merasa memberi izin untuk mengikuti mereka.

Traffic light tampak menunjukkan warna merah, tanda mereka masih lah belum boleh menyebrang.

'Kenapa sih.….semua senpai itu menyeramkan.…' batin Kagami saat ia menyamakan keoverprotectivean para seniornya di Seirin dengan Mibuchi.

Kagami tak tau apa yang terjadi, namun rasanya tubuhnya seolah terseret.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya tertarik.

Ia bahkan masih berfikir apa yang terjadi saat sepasang kaki berlari mengejarnya, tepatnya bukan hanya dia, tapi juga Akashi.

Jemari besarnya, digenggam erat oleh Akashi, bahkan dari belakag ia tau jika wajah sang Akashi junior itu tengah memerah samar.

Bukannya Kagami tak sadar, ia hanya pura-pura tak tau saja.

Kagami pura-pura tak mengerti alasan Akashi terus-menerus menatapnya semenjak mereka pertama bertemu.

Kagami pura-pura tak tau alasan mengapa Akashi tampak begitu memperhatikannya dipertemuan-pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

Kagami hanya tak mau mengerti, akan alasan Akashi yang meminta nomor ponselnya.

Kagami sadar!

Ia peka!

Namun, hatinya memilih untuk membantahnya.

Ingatan akan sosok bersurai midnight blue dengan kulit dim, yang begitu sering tersenyum meremehkan seolah selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Segala macam candaan serta lelucon yang ia lontarkan, tak pernah bisa lenyap dalam pikiran Kagami.

Ya,

Eksistensi makhluk remang itu lah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tak memperdulikan adanya kehidupan lain yang begitu sungguh-sungguh ingin lebih dari sekedar dinotic olehnya.

Kagami menghembuskan nafas sebal sebelum ia berhenti berlari, membuat tubuh Akashi hampir akan akan terjungkal jika tak ia sanggah, tubuh mungil Akashi segera ia angkat. Dengan gaya bak pengantin, ia gendong tubuh pemilik emperor eye tersebut dalam satu gerakan.

Akashi tak sempat merespon, karena ia sudah dibawa pergi Kagami dengan kecepatan penuh.

Menembus hiruk-pikuk jalanan Kyoto yang tampak penuh oleh manusia.

Dadanya masih terasa hangat, walau nyatanya ia sudah tidak lagi dalam dekapan hangat Kagami Taiga, ace Seirin.

Dalam sebuah iklan biskuit, ia pernah mendengar jargon jika semua orang bisa jadi macan.

Pertanyaannya.

Apa semua orang bisa jadi macan unyuk nan polos tapi gagah perkasa bak Kagami Taiga?

Yakin itu biskuit bisa jamin?

Gak, kan!

Mereka berhenti disebuah vending machine, mengisi tenaga sekaligus memikirkan kemana tujuan mereka berikutnya.

Kaleng pocari dingin ditempelkan Kagami pada pipi pemilik surai maroon tersebut.

Akashi sedikit berjingkat, sebelum ia menoleh pada sumber rasa dingin dipipi kanannya.

"Terima kasih,"ucap Akashi saat melihat gesture Kagami.

Kagami hanya tersenyum simpul, tanpa niat untuk membalas suara Akashi.

"Jadi.…kita mau kemana lagi?"

Kagami tak langsung menjawab.

Ia biarkan angin Kyoto membelai lembut kulitnya.

Jaket berwarna dongker milik Kagami sudah ia lilitkan pada pinggangnya, membuat kaus ketat berwarna peach miliknya tampak melekat dan memperlihatkan absnya.

"Aku...pernah mendengar tentang kuil Inari dari Kyoto, katanya ada banyak toriinya juga," terang Kagami.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud Fushimi Inari Taisha, aku sudah lama tidak kesana."

"Apa disana menyenangkan? Maksud ku...mungkin seperti.…menakjubkan?"

Akashi tertawa.

"Kau akan tau saat kita sampai disana."

Ponsel layar sentuh keluarkan terbaru Akashi keluarkan, ia tekan kombinasi nomor yang seolah sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Kita harus menunggu agak lama, taxi yang aku pesan tiba 15 menit lagi."

Kagami menagangguk mengerti.

Perjalanan ke selatan Kyoto tak begitu membosankan bagi keduanya.

Dengan menaiki taxi dengan lambang daun semanggi (yang katanya membawa keberuntungan) mereka segera tiba di kawasan wisata yang cukup padat.

Gerbang Romon adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Kagami saat ia tiba.

Pemilik darah Jepang-Amerika itu menatap kagum pada kuil megah yang memuliakan Inari no Kami didepannya.

Rematan dilengannya membuat Kagami sadar jika ia tidak sendirian didetinasi wisata tersebut.

"Ada apa, Akashi?"

Sosok yang ditanya menggelang.

"Aku.…aku cuma takut hilang,"jawabnya lamat-lamat.

Kagami tersenyum.

Ia pindahkan jemari mungil yang meremat lengannya.

"Begini lebih baik, kan?" tanyanya setelah ia mengenggam jemari Akashi agak erat.

Iris merah cerah itu menatap Kagami, tanpa kata ia mengangguk dengan wajah bersemu.

Membuat Kagami ikut tersenyum juga.

Melangkah masuk, mereka segera disambut beberapa patung rubah, ada yang dari batu dan ada pula yang dari kayu.

Sedikit berputar-putar sambil sesekali berfoto, Kagami dan Akashi tampak asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sekitar jam 2 siang Akashi mengajak Kagami untuk melihat pemandangan Kyoto dari atas bukit.

"Aku mau ke torii, Akashi," rengek Kagami.

Akashi tersenyum maklum.

"Nanti kita kesana, sekarang kita keatas bukit dulu, ya."

Kagami tak membantah, walau masih ada raut jengkel yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Di dekat persimpangan Yotsu mereka akhirnya mulai menapaki bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Setapak demi setapak mereka lewati bersama.

Dengan aroma dedaunan segar dan bau sengatan mentari yang terik mereka berjalan beriringan.

Iris merah tua Kagami membulat saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya.

"Indah bukan," tutur Akashi setelah mereka sampai dipuncak bukit.

Pemandangan kota Kyoto tampak cukup indah dari atas bukit.

Kagami tersenyum, dalam hati ia bersyukur.

Coba saja ia kemari dengan si remang, Kagami yakin, ia pasti tak akan bisa melihat yang seperti ini.

Akashi mencari tempat untuk duduk, untungnya ada wisatawan asing yang mau membagi tikarnya untuk mereka.

"Nanti kita ke torii, ya!" paksa Kagami pada Akashi.

"Tentu, nanti kita bisa kesana selama yang kau mau." Kagami tersenyum.

Jika tidak salah lihat, ia tadi melihat adanya torii berukuran mungil disana, mungkin boleh ia ambil satu untuk oleh-oleh. Kagami yakin, si surai navy pasti akan iri padanya.

Kening Akashi berkerut, saat mendapati Kagami tengah tersenyum-senyum heboh sendiri.

Puas berjalan dikumpulan torii, akhirnya mereka mamutuskan untuk pergi dari area kuil Inari.

Tentu dengan perjuangan yang berat, karena Kagami bersikeras untuk mengambil satu torii mungil milik kuil.

Berjalan agak jauh (sambil olahraga), mereka segera tiba di bantaran sungai Kamo.

Hari sudah memasuki waktu senja, sewaktu dua pasang kaki itu tiba dipinggirannya.

Lampu berkelip-kelip terlihat menerangi sisi sungainya.

Pantulan lentera dan cahaya lampu membuat suasana menjadi cukup.….romantis bagi Akashi.

"Heh~ bagus juga," puji Kagami sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Didekat sini ada Majibu, mau kesana untuk beli burger?" tawar Akashi.

"Ah, burger? Bagus, aku merasa seperti tidak makan selama setahun,"kelakar Kagami sambil tertawa.

Akashi sih, diam saja.

Hanya senyum mungil nan berkelas yang terpasang cantik diwajahnya.

"Ayo! Tunjukkan jalanya!"

*** _**Maji Tenshi & Red Blood**_***

Hampir 50 brger yang dipesan oleh Kagami, dan ia sudah memakan setengahnya.

Cola 2 liter tertata cantik disampingnya.

Membuat beberapa pengunjung yang melewati meja mereka, menatap ngeri pada pemilik alis belah tersebut.

Keadaan yang berbeda diperlihatkan oleh sang anak konglomerat, Akashi Seijuro.

Satu burger delux dan cola tanpa gula ia pesan.

Walau banyak yang memandang kearah meja mereka dengan tatapan sinis, ia tetap tersenyum pada makhluk bersurai gradasi didepannya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh diwajah ku?"

Akashi mengeleng.

"Terus.…kok melihat ku begitu?" Kagami sweetdrop mendadak.

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya,tak mungkin, dan benar-benar tak mungkin. Jika ia bilang, kalau Kagami tampak.….sangat.….tampan.….

Bunyi kursi yang terseret terdengar.

"Aku...ke toilet dulu," ujar Akashi pelan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Akashi membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Tapi tetap saja, rona merah tipis dipipinya tak kunjung hilang.

"Bodoh!" makinya dengan wajah tertutup oleh telapak tangan.

Jemari-jemari panjangnya mengacak sebal surainya.

Apa sehari berduaan dengan Kagami Taiga dapat membuatnya hampir gila?

Oh, rasanya dunia milik Akashi penuh dengan rona merah sekarang.

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Akashi reflex menoleh.

"Ka—kagami..."

"Yo, um.…itu.…kau terlalu lama di kamar mandi, jadi.…ku fikir hal buruk menimpa mu," terang Kagami jujur, tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, pertanda sang pemilik agak gugup.

Akashi tersenyum."Aku tak apa, tak perlu khawatir," ujarnya kemudian.

"Terus...kenapa kau lama di kamar mandi?"

Akashi bingung harus menjawab apa.

Apa dia harus jujur akan rona merah yang selalu tayang dipipinya?

"Kau...pasti jijik, ya? Dengan porsi makan ku.…"

Iris merah cerah Akashi terbelalak, kala mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibir Kagami.

"Ti—tidak tentu saja tidak," sergah Akashi cepat. "Menurut ku itu bagus, maksud ku.…itu lu—cu, ka—kau jangan berfikir macam-macam Kagami!" Kagami melotot saat dibentak dengan terbata oleh Akashi.

"Uh...ok.…sekarang...bisa kita kembali?"

Akashi menggigit bibirnya ganas "Aku.…aku akan kembali nanti, kau duluan saja," terangnya.

Tak mau menambah rumit keadaan, Kagami segera berjalan keluar areal kamar mandi pria.

Keadaan jadi sangat hening saat mereka kembali duduk bersama dan berhadapan.

Dapat Akashi lihat dari sela-sela poninya, bagaimana Kagami memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Lebih tepatnya sih, berusaha untuk tenang.

Sementara itu, pikiran Akashi kini tengah berenang-renang dengan basah.

Ada bayangan tentang Kuroko dan bagaimana jika dia juga memiliki perasaan terselubung pada makhluk buas namun manis didepannya.

'Aku akan bersekongkol dengan Momoi untuk itu,' pikir Akashi sembari menyeringai licik.

Lalu pikirannya melayang pada kawan timnya dulu yang bersurai pirang.

Tiba-tiba senyumnya berubah menyeramkan, tentu saja Murasakibara akan membantunya untuk mengurus Kise.

Sedikit ancaman si berisik itu pasti akan diam.

Soal Midorima, ia yakin si rajawali dari Shutoku bisa diajak kerjasama.

Yang jadi masalah adalah mantan Ace Teiko, Akashi sudah memutar otak dan sampai sekarang masihlah belum menemukan titik terang akan cara mengatasi panther dekil yang lepas dari kandang itu.

"Akashi?" panggilan dengan nada khawatir segera menyeret Akashi kedunia nyata.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau baik? Dari tadi kau.…melamun dan...senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Aku baik, kok," terang Akashi dengan wajah polos.

"Begitu.…baiklah, kau sudah selesai?"

Akashi belum menjawab, ia memilih untuk melihat nampan milik Kagami yang telah tandas isinya.

"Baik, ayo kembali," ajak Akashi sambil membawa nampannya kearah count yang sudah disediakan.

Jalanan memang tidak terlalu sepi sekarang, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk bicara.

Lelah dengan keheningan, Akashi berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan.

"Jadi...setelah ini...kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Un"

Kembali, keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Keheningan yang mencekam itu berkahir kala mereka tiba di halte bus.

Untungnya, bertepatan dengan mereka tiba, sebuah bus segera berhenti.

Beriringan mereka segera masuk kedalam bus, dengan Kagami yang membayar tiketnya.

Usut punya usut, ternyata sedari tadi mereka kencan(kata Akashi) soal biaya didanai oleh Kagami sepenuhnya.

Gentel sekali kan!

Bahu mereka saling bersinggungan.

Akashi dapat merasakan bahu tegap disampingnya dengan jelas.

Akashi duduk tepat disamping jendela, membuatnya dapat melihat pantulan raut tegas Kagami disampingnya dari kaca.

Dalam hati ia berharap, akan dapat melihat yang seperti ini selamanya.

Walau ia tau, itu tidaklah mungkin akan terjadi, namun.…tentu saja berharap bukanlah dosa.…kan?

Mereka berdiri bersebalahan sembari menunggu kereta lewat.

Manusia-manusia yang berlalu-lalang tak membuat Akashi merasa tertarik memperhatikannya.

Beberapa gadis-gadis muda tampak tertawa-tawa saat melewati mereka.

Namun tetap saja, atmosfir disekitar mereka tak berubah.

Tetap mencekam dengan hawa berwarna kelabu.

Bunyi dari pengeras suara yang memperingatkan agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan garis didekat pemberhentian kereta terdengar.

Dari jauh indra Akashi dapat mendengar suara kereta yang mulai mendekat.

Tak memakan waktu lama, kereta yang ditunggu segera berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

"Jadi,….ini perpisahan, ya?" suara Akashi terdengar serak, entah mengapa pikirannya diguncang prahara yang begitu mengusik jiwanya.

Kagami tak menjawab, ia akan nyelonyor pergi, jika tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Akashi.

Lama terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu, akhirnya Akashi mengalah.

Ia lepaskan tangannya dari Kagami.

Akashi menunduk, tak sanggup untuk menantang dunia.

Tangan besar memegang pundaknya.

Iris Akashi melebar sempurna, ia tegakkan kepalanya.

Dan dapat ia lihat wajah Kagami yang memerah.

"Aku.…" Kagami mengantungkan perkataannya dan Akashi tak tau apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh pemilik surai gradasi didepannnya. Sekian menit dengan saling berpandangan akhirnya Kagami buka suara "A—aku akan menghubungi mu nanti,"putusnya.

Kagami sudah akan pergi jika jemarinya tidak ditahan lagi oleh Akashi.

"Aku...aku tidak mau nanti! Ini perintah! Katakan sekarang," kata Akashi penuh tuntutan.

Rona kemerahan muncul dipipi Kagami.

"A...aku.…" iris merah tua itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Aku...aku pikir aku...menyukai mu.…ma—mau kah...kau jadi kekasih ku?"

Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu.

Akashi bahkan seolah terhisap kedalam semesta tanpa nama.

Mereka bahkan tidak sadar ada puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka terkejut.

Bayangkan!

Dua pemuda kekar sedang saling pegang-pegangan tangan(ya, kelihatannya begitu dari jauh), dengan wajah merona dibarengi akuan kalimat cinta.

Siapa yang tidak syok!

Pengeras suara mengintrupsi dengan mengingatkan jika waktu mereka berleha-leha tinggal 3 menit lagi.

Akashi tak menjawab, buru-buru ia dorong tubuh tegap Kagami masuk kedalam kereta.

Secepat kilat Akashi berbalik dan berlari pergi dari areal stasiun.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan Kagami yang berteriak memanggil namanya hingga serak.

Kagami tak bisa memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Ia ingin tidur, namun entah mengapa rasanya begitu tak nyaman.

Tak seperti biasanya.

Ia memang sudah sering kali tak bisa tidur, namun itu hanya berlaku jika ia akan melakukan pertandingan besar.

Dan kabar buruknya, besok ia tak ada jadwal pertandingan apapun yang mampu mendebarkan hatinya!

Berdecak kesal, Kagami segera mengambil ponsel flipnya.

Benda lipat itu segera ia buka dan pencet keyboardnya sekuat tenaga.

Untungnya benda berwarna merah tua itu kuat, hingga sampai sekarang tidak rusak, padahal ia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh pemiliknya.

Benda panjang itu ia letakkan ditelinganya.

Lama tak mendengar sahutan apapun hampir membuatnya menutup panggilannya, untung saja sebuah sahutan pelan segera terdengar dari sebarang.

"Halo."

"Akashi!" teriak Kagami tak ukur-ukur. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Um, ya...aku sudah dirumah."

"Er~ itu...tentang.…pertanyaan ku tadi.…sebaiknya kau lupakan saja," ujar Kagami. Mungkin Kagami memang benci kalah, namun ia tak semonster itu untuk mengorbankan orang lain untuk harga dirinya.

Well, kadang ada hal yang harus dipertahankan walau itu artinya merusak diri sendiri.

Lama tak ada sahutan, membuat keadaan kamar Kagami jadi sehening keadaan semula.

Kagami bahkan dapat mendengar bunyi pendingin ruangannya yang entah mengapa terdengar jauh lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Ku fikir.…aku menerimanya,"ujar Akashi malu-malu.

Ya, tak mungkin ia tak menerimanya, mengingat jika itu adalah hal paling ia inginkan seumur ia hidup.

"Ka—kau yakin?" tanya Kagami ragu. "Mak—sud ku, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, untuk menerima ku."

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh,"terang Akashi. "Tadi aku lari karena malu, kau mengatakannya begitu keras dan ditempat umum,"keluhnya kemudian.

Kagami terbahak, tak pernah terlintas dipikannya jika seorang Akashi akan bersikap seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat,"aku Kagami dengan mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi.…kita resmi berpacaran?"tanya Kagami minta kepastian.

"Uhun."

Kagami tersenyum.

"Bagus, terima kasih."

"Tak masalah..."

Sudah tiga bulan pemilik surai navy itu merasakannya.

Rasa hampa yang entah sejak kapan ia rasakan kala memantul-mantulkan bola bundar berwarna orange.

Dulu, lapangan luas ini selalu terasa sesak dengan adanya sosok lain yang memiliki kulit kemerahan. Yang selalu berlarian kesana-kemari dengannya mengejar bola bundar.

Namun, itu dulu, nyatanya kini pemilik iris biru tua itu merasa begitu hampa tanpa adanya sosok bersurai gradasi.

Aomine berdecak kesal, sudah 30 menit ia menunggu dilapangan luas dengan sinar mentari yang begitu terik.

"Awas saja, kalau si Bakagami itu berani membatalkan janji lagi!" Aomine menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya sadis, tak ingin kejadian 4x yang lalu kembali terulang lagi.

Pikiran Aomine masih melang-lang buana, memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas disematkan pada ace Seirin itu, ia bahkan tak menyadari, jika pintu lapangan yang terbuat dari besi tengah berderit pelan.

"Yo!" sapa sebuah suara dengan nada cukup kencang.

Aomine menoleh, beribu pikiran buruk yang sedari tadi berkeliaran dengan indah dipikirannya tiba-tiba sirnah, digantikan oleh sebuah senyum indah yang melengkung sempurna, pantulan dari senyum sang pemilik alis belah.

"Y-yo!" balas Aomine kikuk.

Kagami mengatur nafas setelah ia berlari kearah Aomine, desiran angin siang yang menerpa rambutnya membuat Aomine dapat mencium aroma apel segar dari shampo yang digunakan Kagami.

"Maaf.…aku telat," ujarnya diiringi senyum sejuta dolar.

Aomine tak berkedip dan ia selalu menyumpah serapah dalam hati, tentang mengapa senyum milik Kagami selalu mampu meredam amarahnya yang hampir meledak.

Kagami dapat mendengar suara gumaman Aomine.

"Jadi? Seperti biasa?" tanya Kagami sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya dibench.

Seringai Aomine mulai terlihat, bibir pucat itu tampak menyeramkan "Tentu, yang kalah harus meneraktir yang menang makan sepuasnya."

"Deal!"

Aomine merengut sambil memeluk bantal disofa ruang serabaguna Kagami.

Televisi yang menyala didepannya ia acuhkan.

Pemilik surai biru tua itu lebih fokus pada acara mengupingnya.

Disana, tak jauh dari tempatnya mendararatkan pantat, ia mendengarnya.

Sayup-sayup suara tawa dan gumaman penuh perhatian yang keluar dari pemilik bibir peach.

Hatinya panas, rasanya ingin ia lempar lemari es berukuran jumbo milik Kagami keluar jendela, namun tak jadi.

"Wow~ itu pasti menyenangkan, sayang aku tidak ada disana," ujar pemilik surai belah itu sambil tertawa.

Entah mengapa tawa Kagami membuat dadanya sesak, seolah-olah ia tengah dihimpit oleh bebatuan gunung.

"Aku.…juga berfikir begitu. Jadi, kapan kiranya kau akan mengunjungi Kyoto lagi?"

"Um~ entah, aku agak sibuk sekarang. Namun...aku janji bulan-bulan ini akan mengunjungi mu di Kyoto."

Bantingan bantal dan tendangan dimeja membuat Kagami segera membalikkan badan, ia bahkan tak mendengar ucapan Akashi selanjutnya.

Sepi.

Itu yang tertangkap iris gelap Kagami.

Hanya ada televisi yang menyala dengan syahdu yang tengah menampilkan acara komedi paling lucu abad ini－iklannya sih begitu－.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mematut diri didepan cermin.

Masih pukul 9 dan ia sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam style yang sangat bukan dia sekali.

"Masih ada 2 jam lagi,"gumammnya pelan.

Lemari berukuran besar itu ia bongkar isinya.

Baju-baju yang selama ini ia tumpuk tanpa minat dipakai itu ia keluarkan semua isinya.

Jika selama setahun ini ia selalu menggerutu akan kiriman barang dari ayah-ibunya di Amerika sana yang tiada henti-hentinya memenuhi apartementnya, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya bersyukur.

"Aghhhh! Ini juga jelek!"raungnya penuh semangat.

Kembali ia acak pakaian-pakaian miliknya.

Mulai dari warna dan model yang biasa hingga yang tak biasa sudah ia coba.

"Mungkin.…aku harus pakai tuxedo?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aghhhhh! Bodoh! Pasti bakal kelihatan aneh!"teriaknya nyalang.

Setelah satu jam bergumul dengan pakaian-pakaian miliknya, akhirnya pemilik surai merah-hitam itu menyerah.

Kaus hitam dengan jaket putih ia pakai, jeans biru ia kenakan, dengan sepatu favoritenya, ia melangkah penuh semangat menuju tempat janjian.

Surai multi-warna terlihat dipelupuk mata.

Lambaian tangan dari pemilik surai blonde segera menyapanya. "Kagamicchi~ disini-ssu!"teriaknya kencang.

Kagami tersenyum.

"Kise-kun selalu memalukan."

"Huwaaaah! Kuroko! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba! Kau itu hantu ato setan, sih!"cerca Kagami sambil mengelus dadanya.

Yang dipanggil Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami datar "Aku manusia, Kagami-kun."

Kagami memutar bola matanya "Dilihat dari sisi manapun juga kelihatan jika kau itu mahluk gaib."

"Kaga-chin, Kuro-chin, jangan ngerumpi disitu terus. Ayo, kemari! Aku sudah lapar!" teriak sang titan ungu.

Kagami hanya sweetdrop mendengarnya.

Dengan perlahan duo cahaya dan bayangan itu segera berjalan beriringan menuju meja yang telah terisi oleh kawan-kawan SMP Kuroko.

"Selamat siang,"sapa Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun~"teriak sang gadis pink sambil memeluk leher Kuroko erat.

"Woi, Satsuki! Lepasakan dia, Tetsu sudah hampir sekarat tuh,"celetuk Aomine.

Akashi tersenyum samar melihat segala kericuhan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Diam-diam iris cerahnya melirik kearah Kagami yang ikut meramaikan suasana.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena saat mata mereka tak sengaja saling menatap, keduanya segera memalingkan wajah. Malu gitu~ ceritanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang iris kebiruan yang menatap mereka tajam.

Kagami tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemilik kulit dim yang tengah menyeretnya sekarang.

Sedetik tadi mereka tertawa-tawa bersama, namun tiba-tiba ia sudah diseret seperti ini.

Kagami tak berusaha untuk memberontak, seumur ia mengenal Aomine, ia tau jika pemilik zodiak perawan itu jauh lebih keras kepala dari pada ia.

"Masih jauh?"

Pertanyaan Kagami bak angin lalu bagi Aomine.

Dalam hati Kagami sudah menyumpahi pemilik kerut didahi itu agar makin gosong, walau nyatanya dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya ia tak bisa untuk tidak meneteskan air liur kala melihat tubuh sexynya.

"Hoi!" suara dalam itu segera menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya.

Pipinya tiba-tiba memerah kala ia sadar akan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan.

"Hei."

"Uh, iya, Aomine, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Kagami hanya berbuah keheningan.

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna dasar itu saling menatap dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang merayap diperutnya, terus keatas hingga menjalar kepipinya.

"Ja-jangan terus menerus memelototi ku, Aho!"bentaknya dengan pipi berwarna pink yang ketara.

Aomine tertawa, cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menolehkan kepala kearah mereka.

"Tsk, berisik! Diam, Aho!" bentak Kagami lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia mendiamkan paksa Aomine dengan membekap mulutnya.

Setelah dirasa Aomine takkan membuatnya malu kembali, Kagami pun akhirnya melepasnya.

"Jadi?"

Kagami dapat melihatnya, bagaimana satu lontaran pertanyaan miliknya bereaksi cukup besar pada diri Aomine.

"Kau masih ingat pertaruhan kita?" kening Kagami berkerut mendengarnya, namun ia tetap menganggukkan kepala pertanda faham.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas pelan "Beberapa bulan yang lalu.….aku yang menang menyuruh mu untuk mengajak kencan Akashi dan menembaknya, benar?" lagi-lagi Kagami mengangguk walau ia tak tau kemana arah pembicaraan Aomine.

"Waktu itu, aku pernah bilang jika kau boleh memutuskannya saat kau bosan bukan?" Kagami kembali mengangguk, tampaknya ia punya perasaan tidak enak.

"Well, karena kemarin aku menang lagi dan belum minta imbalan ku maka.….…"Aomine yang mengantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kagami menggeleng perlahan.

Tidak!

Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Akashi.

Tidak secepat itu!

Akashi mungkin tampak menyeramkan, tapi akhirnya ia tau, jika nyatanya Akashi hanya manusia biasa yang sama rapuhnya dengan Aomine yang kalah main basket dan harus meneraktirnya makan burger.

Aomine yang menyeringai, semakin membuat Kagami tak berkutik.

"Putuskan dia sekarang!"

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat bagaimana tubuh tegapnya diseret oleh pemilik surai navy.

Dan entah setan dari mana yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berdiri mengikuti dua tubuh bongsor itu melangkah dari jauh.

Tubuhnya yang lebih mungil harus berusaha menyamai langkah terburu mereka yang cepat.

Untungnya, mereka segera berhenti ditaman terdekat.

Dengan bunyi air mancur yang menyala, ia melihatnya.

Bagaimana pipi Kagami yang memerah, dan bagaimana Aomine yang tertawa.

Ia melihatnya, namun ia masih diam.

Dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, namun ia tetap diam. Hingga.…

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu.….aku yang menang menyuruh mu untuk mengajak kencan Akashi dan menembaknya, benar?"

Ia mendengar kalimat itu dengan sangat jelas, entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat menyadari jika selama ini ia telah diterbangkah keawan yang tinggi oleh seorang malaikat secara palsu.

'Harusnya.…harusnya aku sadar.…jika tak mungkin Kagami tiba-tiba menghubungi ku waktu itu.'

"Well, karena kemarin aku menang lagi dan belum minta imbalan ku maka.….…Putuskan dia sekarang!" ia terpekik tanpa suara, iris merah cerahnya melebar, tak menyangka jika Aomine akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memutuskannya!"teriak Kagami dengan nyalang. "Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang jika aku bisa memutuskannya kapan saja ku mau, sayangnya aku belum ingin memutuskannya!" Akashi yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya bisa membulatnya matanya, tak menyangka jika Kagami benar-benar akan mempertahankannya.

Aomine berdecak lidah "Kau itu pihak yang kalah, dan kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti yang menang, Baka!"

Kagami menggeram sebelum berujar,"Kau mungkin memang pemenang dalam pertandingan ini, Aomine. Tapi, kau sebenarnya tak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang hanya dapat mempermainkan perasaan orang!"

Kerah baju Kagami ditarik Aomine erat "Jangan mendebat ku! Kau kalah dan kau harus melakukan apa yang ku mau!"

"Aku bukan boneka mu!" teriak Kagami lantang.

Aomine hampir saja akan menonjok wajah Kagami jika tidak ada suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari arah belakangnya.

"A－akashi.…"panggil Kagami terbata setelah ia dilepaskan oleh Aomine.

Akashi hanya diam sambil tersenyum (menyeramkan) kearah mereka.

"Aomine.…Daiki.…."panggilnya pelan dan berbahaya.

"Akashi..."geram Aomine.

Sementara dua pemuda dengan tinggi mencolok saling mempelototi, Kagami memilih untuk diam sambil memandangi keduanya bergantian.

"Aku tau.….sejak awal kau memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedanr teman pada Kagami,"ujar Akashi.

Kagami yang mendengarnya malah memasang wajah syok yang ketara, tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya jika Aomine juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya, apa lagi mengingat jika sang pemilik surai midnight blue itu adalah pecinta oppai dengan segala keindahannya.

Aomine terkekeh "Bagus jika kau tau, sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya kan, jadi sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuk mu disisi Kagami."

Kini giliran Akashi yang tertawa "Apa maksud mu, Aomine? Justru itu adalah kesalahan terbesar mu dan keberuntungan terbesar ku, kau dengar sendiri kan, apa kata Kagami tadi?"

Aomine tak menjawab, dan Kagami juga tak mau ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan.

"Dia tak mau melepas ku, jadi.…sudah jelaskan, siapa pemenangnya."

Akashi berjalan mendekat kerah Kagami, ia peluk mesra lengan kanan milik Kagami erat.

Aomine mengertakkan giginya marah. "Maaf saja, Akashi. Yang bisa mengalahkan ku hanya aku! Jadi jangan sok diatas angin dulu!"geramnya sebelum ikut memeluk lengan kiri Kagami.

"A－ano~"intrupsi dari Kagami diabaikan.

Pertengkaran seorang Seme dan seorang Uke itu tampak begitu panas.

Mengalahkan panasnya sang surya.

Well, mungkin mereka perlu lebih memahami arti berbagi ranjang bersama dengan baik dan bijak.

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.

 _(*)cover hasil ngambil di mbah google yang saya edit sendiri :3_


End file.
